She Called Me Steven
by LostLoveIsDead
Summary: She was the girl I was in love with and had been for so long. She was the girl I was going to walk down the isle with. She was the girl who called me Steven. Hyde's POV. Drabble-ish. Enjoy!


**Title: **She called me Steven

**Summary:** She was the girl I was in love with and had been for so long. She was the girl I was going to walk down the isle with. She was the girl, who called me Steven.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned that 70's show I would have fixed the ending myself, but instead, I'm here writing fanfiction.

Brisk fall air filtered through the drafty window of the small apartment. '82 was passing by; the gang had luckily gotten back together, not that they were ever apart. Stuff had gotten real rocky real fast but things tended to work themselves out given time.

I let the smoke slip from my lips as I set the pipe down on the table and looked around the living room. A mixture of clashing taste was shown in the oddly decorated room. It was eccentric to put it one way, but I loved it all the same. It was my first real home other then the Forman's. The sound of a ticking clock echoed throughout the room. It was almost time.

I could remember the first time I met her. Oh, I really hated her. She matched every aspect of a human being that I detested. I'm not sure when it happened but eventually loathing turned into love. I would never admit it to her, though. Honestly, I'm not quite sure if it was out of uncertainty or pride or something completely different. She always told me I didn't want to open up because I didn't want to get hurt. I just wished she didn't know me that well.

I stood up and walked over to the bedroom door. I walked into the cozy room and over to the closet. I immediately went to my side and pulled out a dress shirt and pants with a tie. I started getting changed and more and more jittery which drove me crazy. I was Steven Hyde- I didn't get jittery.

After getting ready I walked back into the living room and stopped to think for a moment. I walked over to the door and set my sunglasses on the table, picked up the keys and then stuck my hand in my pocket. I found the velvet box and held it in my hand for a moment before pushing it farther down into my pocket. I grabbed my coat off the rack and then walked out the door and locking it behind me.

When I saw her wearing that wedding dress I knew she would be mine someday. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I repeated it too myself over and over again, never letting myself forget it no matter how much I wanted to. When we broke up the memories of us were still imprinted in my head and I kicked myself every day for letting her go. I would never let that happen again.

She called my Steven. It was something simple and normal but when she said the word it meant something completely different to me. There were very few people in the world who called me by my first name, and she would probably never know how much a little thing could mean to me.

The girl was crazy; she was utterly insane. I had gone through such lengths for the girl and she knew it, despite my pushing her away every moment I could get. Mrs. Forman was right that day in the kitchen, and I knew she would always be.

I started the car and turned the heat on as I started driving down the street. After work she had gone to go see a very pregnant Donna and then was to meet me at eight. I pulled into the parking lot of a pristine looking restaurant and parked the car, cutting the engine. I walked inside to be met with a lanky, brunette server.

"How many?" he asked dryly looking me over once.

"Reservations for Hyde" I told him, my mind was other places.

"Oh, your other half is already here" he told me as I swallowed hard, following him as he directed me to the table.

It was by the window. Jackie had gotten there a few minutes before. I walked over and sat down across from her.

"Steven! You shaved" she smiled at me. I leaned across the table and gave her a quick kiss. After all the time passed, it still hadn't gotten old.

"Yep" I smiled at her. She went on to tell me about her day as I nodded in and out of the conversation. The box burned a hole in my pocket as I studied her face. She was beautiful. Over the years she had filled out her frame so she looked a bit less skeletal. She was still same old Jackie, though.

As the night went on we talked about whatever came up in conversation even though I couldn't focus too heavily on anything she was saying. I even let her gossip about the baby names Donna and Eric had picked out.

Eventually, the time came.

"Jackie?" I started grabbing the box out of my pocket and standing up from the table. A confused look spread across her face.

"Steven?" she asked slowly. I got down on one knee. An instant smile spread across her face.

"I love you, Jackie Burkhart, will you marry me?"

She let out her classic Jackie squeal. At that moment, I knew everything was going to be alright. She was the girl I was in love with and had been for so long. She was the girl I was going to walk down the isle with. She was the girl who called me Steven.


End file.
